User blog:1aarpsti/Frank Jaeger
Age 26 Species Human Weapons Machine Gunner, Flamer, Heavy Gunner, Super-Heavy Gunner, Lancer, Pulse Laser, Super-Pulse Laser, Rail- Gun, Machine Gun, Twin-Machine Gun, Heavy-Machine Gun, Assault Gun, Twin-Assault Gun, Cannon, Heavy-Cannon, Super-Cannon, Assault Cannon, Laser, Supper-Laser, Sonic Cannon. Powers Frank has no magical abilities. All his power is focused on his installed weapons and gadgets. Abilities Cybernatics ''Frank possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. He can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor are an infrared eye with HUD, a bionic ear that allows him to hear sounds from long distance, computer generator, sound amplifier (similar to a sonic cannon), and special programming adapters that allow him to interface with other body extensions. ''Body Resistence The nature of Frank's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus physical damage and energy attacks. Super-human Strength''' At optimal capacity, Frank can lift/press in excess of several tons. His upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time. '''Super-human Speed He possessed a degree of superspeed and could leap great distances. Spuer-human Durabilty ''His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel. ''Computer Interfacing Frank can easily get information by connecting with any type of computer nearby. Flight Powered by rocket boosters. Jump Jets In place for leaping great distances, to cut down on relying on Boom Tubes due to the problems they caused in the past. Technomorphing Can physically assimilate other pieces of technology into himself as well as freely alternate his cybernetic body at will. Technopathy Frank has the ability to control and manipulate electronics with the mind Technoshifting Frank can use other technological objects to connect to his body to either help or give him more strength. Heart Attack Frank also adds the ability to emit an EMP blast to disable electronics fifty meters away from him. The Grid A program Frank and Sam created to help him better manage the constant flow of uploading and downloading data he receives on a constant basis. It acts as his solipsistic engram into the Cyberverse/Digitalverse where he can better prioritize and interface with the worldwide networking system, focusing on high-priority items and filter out other received data. Boom Tube Manipulation Due to absorbing and interfacing with a Xeran, Frank can open a Boom Tube extra-dimensional point-to-point travel portal to teleport him and his companions. However, when transporting groups his transporter can get overloaded, roughly one out of every 1,000 times, and ends up transporting all those teleported to different areas. Technomorphing Evolution After having a catastrophic run in with the techbreakers from a parallel earth and dying of his injuries. The alien technology composing his frame somehow kicked in and resurrected him vastly upgrading his technology and integrating his ruined organic parts with the machinery composing his cybernetics. Weaknesses He can handle both long range and short range, but for his cannon attack, it looks like he needs at least some time for it to charge up, which would lower his guard down. Also, he almost never defends himself, always attacking. Personality Frank can be just a bit too confident in himself, thinking he can handle everything on his own. '''Biography '''Frank was a promising decathlon athlete until an accident destroyed most of his body and his father replaced part of his body with machine parts, granting him superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and flight. His mechanically-enhanced body, much of which is metallic, is far more durable than a normal human body. Frank's internal computer system can interface with external computers. Other features include an electronic 'eye' which replicates vision, but at a superhuman level. His mechanical parts contain a wide variety of tools and weapons, such as a grappling hook/line and a finger-mounted laser. Perhaps his most frequently-used weapon is his sound amplifier, "white sound blaster", which can be employed at various settings either to stun the ears of his foes or to deliver concentrated blasts of sound potent enough to shatter rock or deform steel. In addition to his mechanical enhancements, Frank possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170. Frank has tinkered over time with his cybernetic parts, enhancing his functions and abilities to levels beyond those set by his father. One feature that sets him apart from the "mass production" version built by Zandarian Productions is a self-repair system, able to flawlessly repair the mechanical parts of his body, no matter how worn out they are, and even improve the health of the still biological parts to an unknown degree. Category:Blog posts